Artyom Fedot
is the main antagonist of ''A Certain Magical Divinity. He is ''an elite operative and assassin of the Russian Armed Forces and has been hunting down Anto Čedomir and Ana Cveta for having attacked Russia in the past. Appearance Artyom is a young and slender man He has pale white skin from living in cold regions of Russia and has black hair and blue eyes. He wears a black trenchcoat and black pants with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. Artyom is the most notable for having a very confident look on his face whenever he actually appears. He's also seen wearing a Russian Army off-duty uniform as well. Personality Artyom is a cruel and coldhearted person. He has an obsession with Russia and has sought to fight for her in any way he can. He has an amoral and nihilistic personality where he will kill anyone that he believes is opposing Russia and also commits acts of torture for pure sadistic entertainment as long as their supposed enemies of Russia. Artyom also loves to do experiments on others like he did with Aksel Arvid and made him into a brainwashed pawn assassin. Artyom also loves to torture people and takes pride out of how he can make them suffer. He often tortures weaker people for his sadistic entertainment and even films it. One prime example is when he captured Ruiko Saten and had her bound and gagged to a chair where he had forced her to watch grotesque war footage all because she was a friend of Misaka's and supported her when she had attacked Russian soldiers. Background Artyom was born in Moscow, Russia to rich and very powerful military family. His father and two brothers were well-respected members of the Russian Military and his mother and sisters were devout to the Russian Orthodox Church and were high within the church's ranks. One day, however, his father was killed in an accidental explosion and the perpetrator was put on Anto, a member of the Serbian Orthodox Church and a very powerful magician. Artyom was then taken in by a corrupt Russian Minister and a fanatical Mad Scientist who eventually made him into who he is currently. He was eventually trained into becoming the most elite assassin and operative that Russia has and has since then been tracking down Anto to kill him. Chronology Newcomers Arc Artyom first appears in chapter one where he is leading a small squadron of Order Soldiers as they open fire on Anto as he and Ana are seen running for their lives as Order Snipers open fire upon them. Artyom then smiles sadistically as he witnesses Anto use his sword to deflect the bullets and kill a small group of soldiers. He and Ash then go and overlook the skylines of Academy City where Anto and Ana are currently hiding at. Once Ash begins his first attack on Academy City, Artyom is first seen overlooking from a distance as he sees Ash engage and brutally slaughter an Anti-Skill division and attacks Kamijou Touma and severely injures both Touma and Mikoto Misaka. Just before Ash could kill them, Anto shows up and almost slices Ash's head off. This causes Artyom to order the two of them to fight which they do and eventually calls Ash back once he has gotten a small sample of Anto's powers. Category:Characters Category:Magic Side Characters Category:Magicians Category:Level 4 Espers Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Death Squad Members